The Bandit's Frozen Heart
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: While traveling alone in Hakkon, Tasuki stumbles across a frozen figure in the snow. How is the young bandit linked to Tasuki's past...?


A.N. This is just some idea that I'm messing around with. It's really a piece of crap with not very much of a plot. I wanted to do a Tasuki fic, cause I LOVE him, but I have to share him with my editor, Joanna. Ash: I saw him first, so I get to claim him!! Jo: YOU CAN'T CLAIM EVER THING WITH TWO LEGS AND A PENIS, ASH!!! WHAT ABOUT CHICHIRI?!?!?! Ash: I still love him, too!!  
  
Hehe, okay, this is actually pretty close to an actual argument that we got into during Algebra II, imagine all the odd looks we got for that one!! ~_^ Disclaimer: Meh own nada!!  
  
Tasuki stumbled forward blindly, cursing under his breath. His horse had fallen through a piece of hidden ice, and broken its leg. Tasuki put the poor beast out of its misery, and slit its throat. A cold wind blew snow into his face, making him grimace. He was chilled to the bone. Even with four heavy layers of clothing, he was still freezing. "D-damn! It's fuckin' cold!! I had b-better find some s-shelter or somethin' before I fuckin' freeze to d-death!" His foot caught in something buried beneath the snow, and Tasuki fell forward, coming face to face with a very dead horse. "Aw, gods!!" he said, recoiling from the frozen animal. His fingers brushed against something. Tasuki turned around to see a form half buried in the snow. //Just walk away, Tasuki!! It ain't none of yer concern!!\\ he thought as he rose to his feet. He got approximately three feet before his conscious made him turn back. //Damn guilty conscious!!\\ "Fuck it all!! Why meh?" he demanded as he started to brush the snow away from the person's face. The skin was a sickenly shade of pale blue. Tasuki brought his ear close to the person's mouth, listening for signs of life. //Well, whoever the hell this is, there still alive!\\ he thought, hoisting the fallen frame onto his back. Tasuki began to walk, but the added weight caused him to sink up to his thighs in the snow. By some small miracle, the snowstorm let up, and Tasuki could finally see. //This is the LAST time I come to Hakkon, EVER!!\\ Tasuki thought bitterly. //I just HAD to pay my respects to Nuriko's grave (if you can even call it that) in person, didn't I? Bloody okama!! Now look where I have ended up!!\\ Tasuki trudged onward, fervently swearing under his breath. "Fuckin' snow!! We don't have snow back home!! Who the hell invented it anyway? I'd like to introduce them to the fuckin' wrong end on my tessen!!" Suddenly, he spotted a cave out of the corner of his eye. "Praise Suzaku!!" he said, walking over to the small entrance. There was a narrow passageway that gradually grew into a large cavern. There was a circle of rocks, and ashes in the middle of the floor. Someone else had obviously discovered this little cave before Tasuki. "Oh, look! Whoever the hell they were, they left meh some wood!" Tasuki noted aloud, placing the branches in the fire pit. He took his tessen in hand, and pointing it at the pit, shouted "REKKA SHINEN" Flames burst from the tessen, catching the branches ablaze. Within minutes, Tasuki had a fairly good-sized fire going, and the snow on his clothes was beginning to melt. He stripped down to the last layer of his clothing, before turning to the person he had found, who was now shivering convulsively. Tasuki carefully removed the soaked parka, and the wet clothing. It was then that Tasuki made a discovery. This was no young man as the short-cropped dark brown hair had lead him to believe. This was a young woman who had bound her chest and cut her hair short to give the appearance of a beautiful young man. "FUCK!! WHY MEH?!?!" he shouted, not knowing what to do. //If I touch her, she'll think I'm a hentai! But if I don't do something, she'll freeze to death!\\ Tasuki remembered that Mitsukake had said that the best way to warm someone up was to exchange body heat with them. Grabbing a blanket, he warily approached the young woman. Wrapping the blanket around her, he pulled her close. //I hope that ya sleep a long time\\ he thought dryly. 


End file.
